


Questions, Questions

by tprillahfiction



Series: Questions, Questions [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Farce, M/M, Masturbation, Medical, Medical Examination, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Non Explicit, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush, awkward medical conversation, awkward sexual conversation, conversation about masturbation, conversation about sex, medical conversation, mmom, physical, physical exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has to ask Spock about his sexual history and masturbation for a physical.<br/>Pre-slash.  Could be considered a farce.  </p><p>Written for mmom day 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions, Questions

Spock sat on the biobed, clad only in a medical gown, his bare legs and feet visible. McCoy stood in front of him, glancing up at the monitor. "Well," he said. "You're four oh. You've passed the physical part of this exam." 

"I am gratified, Doctor." Spock moved to hop off the bed. 

McCoy caught the first officer's arm. "Not so fast, Mr. Spock."

"Is there something else?"

McCoy released him. "Yes. As a matter of fact there is. I'll be in my office. Get your uniform back on and join me. We'll have a little talk. Alright?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "If the physical exam is complete, I must return to my duties."

McCoy spun around. "Did I say the physical was complete? No, I didn't."

"I must beg to differ with you. You specifically said that I passed--"

"There's another component," McCoy snapped. "Regulation 40.63A clearly states that I must have an updated medical history from you. I'll be in my office, waiting."

"Certainly, Dr. McCoy."

*

Several minutes later, Spock joined McCoy in his office. McCoy motioned at the seat across from him. "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Spock."

With a wary look on his face, the Vulcan obediently sat. "You wish my complete medical history?"

"That's right."

"Is there a form for me to fill out?"

"Nope," McCoy said, shaking his head. "I find that when I hand over a PADD, you tend to skip over a great deal of questions. Information that is vital for me to know, being as I am your physician. There should be no secrets between us. I don't like being surprised. And you have surprised me on a few occasions." 

"I see."

"So, since there are a few glaring omissions in your records, you're going to fill me in. Verbally."

Spock still had that wary expression. "You are fully aware of my medical history."

"Not everything."

"I do have privacy concerns."

"There is no real privacy in the service, you know that. Even for you. I reported to Starfleet Medical that far too many officers were skirting the history, Medical agreed. Therefore, no officer or crewman is allowed any longer to omit personal medical details in their files. Of course the information will only be available to medical staff. That remains the same."

Spock nodded. "Ah. What is it that you wish to know?"

McCoy picked up his PADD, glanced at it, then looked at Spock. "Sexual history."

Spock's eyes widened a fraction, there was a slight green flush creeping across his cheeks, settling on his ears. The first officer cleared his throat. "What is the question?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. 

"Well?" McCoy asked. "Are you? I need to know."

"Is that detail important?"

McCoy sighed. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can get the hell out of here." 

Spock sighed. "No. I am not."

McCoy checked that off on his PADD. That was easy enough. Couldn't picture Spock in the act. Well, now, actually he could. Spock-- alright, none of his business. "Age of first sexual encounter?"

Spock was looking everywhere but McCoy. "Thirty five."

"And your age now is--" McCoy was about to write it down, but Spock informed him anyway.

"Thirty-seven."

So his first time was two years ago. Alright and probably not that unusual for him. Vulcan sexual maturity was different to a human's anyway. McCoy noted that on the chart. "What that consensual?"

"Affirmative."

"Have you ever been forced to engage in sexual contact of any kind against your will?"

"Negative."

McCoy marked that on the chart. "Do you identify as a male? Your birth sex?"

"Male? Affirmative."

"Alright. Cis-male." McCoy noted that. "Okay, this one is optional: Sexual orientation."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Who do you--" McCoy shifted in his seat. "Who do you prefer to sleep with?"

"Sleep with?"

"Have sexual activity with. Do you have a preference in a sex partner?"

"I prefer that they are interested in having sex with me."

McCoy smiled at that, tried not to laugh. "You don't have to answer this one. I'll move on to the next question."

"I will answer it."

"Alright. Well, I mean who are you attracted to, generally? Do you prefer to have sex with females, or with males or othersex? Do you prefer solely non-humanoids, or only Vulcans or humanoids or uh...maybe all of them or two of them...uh....Who do you, uh--who are you attracted to?" McCoy motioned. "You know--anybody you go for? Or maybe not? You know you don't have to actually be attracted to anyone. There are many people who aren't. You might not be. Maybe you don't like to be labeled. Some do not, that's why this is optional--" 

"I do possess sexual attraction and I do have a preference. If I had a choice of sexual partner, it would be--" Spock stopped and thought again before saying: "Humanoid males."

McCoy shifted again. "Alright." He marked that down on his chart. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Two."

"And those were--?" McCoy motioned. 

"Women. However, I did not enjoy intercourse with them, much. I know that I am not attracted to females."

"Alright." McCoy looked down at the chart. "Understandable."

"I have never had intercourse with a humanoid male, however, I would like to," Spock added.

McCoy nodded, found he himself was blushing but it was good that Spock was opening up to him.

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Spock suddenly asked. 

McCoy's head shot up. "What?"

"How many sexual partners have you had, Doctor?"

McCoy scowled. "Let's focus on you. I'm not on the hot seat. I'm moving on to the next question." He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Spock had actually asked a thing like that and Spock was most likely doing it to irritate him. He knew fully well that Spock was terribly embarrassed by this. Humiliated. That was apparent. He was too. He was sorry he had to do this to Spock but it was necessary. He glared at his chart so he didn't have to look at the first officer. "How are your erections?"

There was silence for a moment. When McCoy glanced up it looked like the color had just drained out of Spock's face. "My what?"

"You know...when your penis gets--"

"I know what an erection is," Spock replied. 

"Well? Are they...uh...normal?"

Spock shrugged. "I assume so."

"Any problems...uh...achieving an erection? Things happening normally?"

Spock shrugged.

"Do you ejaculate normally? Any premature ejaculation, any discomfort, any delayed ejaculation, or any erectile disfunction?"

"During intercourse?"

"Yes."

"I had trouble obtaining an erection with the females, however, they performed oral stimulation and then I was able to--" Spock stopped and blushed again. 

McCoy made that note on the chart. "I'm assuming that when you masturbate, you can get an erection and ejaculate just fine."

"When I what?" Spock tilted his head. 

"Masturbate. You know what that is, right? Self stimulation of your genitals to orgasm."

"Humans perform this act?"

"Yes, they sure do. On a regular basis."

"Regular? How often?"

McCoy shrugged. "Daily on average. Some less, maybe, some more than that."

"Only males?"

"Females, too. Everybody."

"Even you?"

McCoy blushed madly, felt the heat creeping from his neck to his face. "Listen, Mr. Spock. When I get a physical, I make sure my doctor knows everything there is to know about me. Since we're here for you, let's--."

"You do it everyday," Spock said. 

McCoy sighed. "Fine. Yes. I do, usually. I don't have sex very often, so that's the only way I get to--"

"Where do you perform this act?"

McCoy met Spock's eyes. "None of your business--In the privacy of my own quarters. Like everyone else."

"Ah. I have never done this."

"Never masturbated?"

"Negative."

"Is there a Vulcan prohibition on masturbation?" McCoy wondered.

"There is none. No mention of it. However, I have never been inclined to do so."

"It's more than an inclination. It's an urge. Your hormones are normal. Do you have a sex drive? You think about sex, right?"

"Yes."

"Vulcans obviously have sex so perhaps they--"

"I do not know if Vulcan's masturbate."

"Did your father ever talk about it?"

"Negative."

"Ever heard anything about it at school, other boys mentioning it? Sexual education?"

"It was never mentioned anywhere," Spock replied.

"Well, if you don't masturbate, do you uh...ever have nocturnal emissions?"

"Nocturnal emissions?"

"Yeah." McCoy coughed into his hand. "Ever wake up with a wet spot on the bed?"

"Why would I--?" Spock's mouth dropped open a split second before he seemed to recover himself. "No."

"Do you have morning tumescence? Do you wake up with erections?"

Spock furrowed his brow, before shaking his head. "Am I supposed to?"

McCoy cleared his throat and stood up. "Wait right there." He exited his office, went over to the ward, retrieved a sterile cup from a drawer, then brought it back to Spock. "Alright, listen, for this particular physical, I will need a semen sample from you. So now's your chance to masturbate for the first time. I want you to tell me if you have any trouble ejaculating or achieving an erection."

Spock looked completely, utterly lost as he took the cup from McCoy. "Where must I do this?"

"Well, you can--use the toilet cubicle in sickbay or you can--" McCoy folded his arms. "You know what, better yet, why don't you go to your quarters, where you can be alone and you can relax? Bring the sample back to me. Don't give it to a tech or a nurse. There's no rush. I'll see you, tomorrow morning, how's that?"

Spock shrugged again. Looked down at the cup in his hand. "I find I do not know where to accomplish this act."

"In your quarters I said," McCoy prompted.

"Yes I am aware of that, but where? On my bed?"

"Yeah, you can do it there, reclining, or you can do it standing up, or even better you can do it in the shower."

"The shower?"

"Yeah." McCoy cleared his throat. "That's where I prefer to do it. Cleaner that way. Don't have to uh...you know, water's right there."

"Ah." Spock seemed to grip the cup so tightly that he might crush it. 

"Spock. Don't worry about it, masturbation is supposed to be pleasurable. And don't get water in the sample. Just the...semen."

Spock nodded. "Are you finished with the questions?"

McCoy picked up his PADD and looked at the text. "Yes. You may go. Thank you." 

Spock got out of the chair and quickly walked to the door, like he was trying to escape, but halted suddenly and turned around. He stared at McCoy. There seemed to be terror in those those dark eyes. 

McCoy smiled at him, trying to look encouraging. "Spock...if you have difficulty...you know...getting started. You can...comm me, anytime. I'll talk you through it." And he could not believe he'd just told Spock that and the way he'd said it, sounded odd, almost suggestive, but anyway...

"Yes, perhaps I might," Spock replied. 

"It's not that difficult. Just, remember to have fun, alright?"

"Yes." Spock seemed to steel himself before finally walking through the door. The doors swooshed open and then shut in his wake. 

McCoy groaned as he walked back around, plonked down in his chair. He leaned forward, elbows on his desk and pressed his forehead against his palms. "I hate physicals."

_____________________  
end.


End file.
